


We Interrupt This Program

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She allowed herself to be seduced in a public place. What kind of woman had he turned her into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Interrupt This Program

She couldn’t believe she was doing this. When had she turned into a wanton teenage girl? It just made her feel so good; he made her feel so good. Even when her rational mind screamed no, her body screamed yes. Her body always screamed yes.

He slipped the diamond earring from her ear, holding it in the palm of his hand as his mouth took possession of the lobe. The moan escaping her lips was almost involuntary. Her knees buckled some but his body was pressed up against hers on the wall so she wasn’t going to fall. Well, she wouldn’t literally fall…she’d fallen months ago. From her lobe, his lips moved down to her neck as his leg slipped between hers and he pressed more into her.

She could feel his want and her hand couldn’t help but reach for it. Stroking gently through expensive silk, Erin knew what her touch did to him. She loved to feel him grow hard in her hands…wanted to feel it between her lips. Dave growled low in his throat, nipped at her skin, and then licked where he’d nipped. Oh my God, this was shameless. She was shameless.

They were in a dark corner for God’s sake. Anyone could walk by and see what they were doing. A half-wall did give them a little privacy but it was still a public place. She allowed herself to be seduced in a public place. What kind of woman had he turned her into?

But she wanted him, and in that moment her want won out over everything else. The smell of his skin, the feel of his lips, and his body pressed against hers made her dizzy. His hot, hard, desperate want made Erin’s breath hitch in her throat and his name roll off her lips in a hungry sigh. Would she let him? Would she let him take her right there for the whole world to see? Oh hell yes she would.

“Dave? Dave, are you out here?”

When they both heard the voice Erin almost gasped but Dave’s gentle hand covered her mouth. She looked into his eyes and could see it. He wasn’t going to let anyone catch them and judge her. His eyes told her to stand still, breathe slow, and don’t say a word. Erin nodded and he removed his hand.

“Dave?” Aaron Hotchner called, looking around the hallway. The hotel had dimmed the lights as the hour grew late. This wasn’t exactly the lobby; there were many back hallways outside of the meeting rooms and reception halls. He thought he saw Dave come out here but maybe he was mistaken. “Rossi?”

“I'm here.” Dave came out from behind the half-wall and looked at his friend. “I got a phone call I had to take. Is everything alright?”

Tonight they were there for another awards ceremony. Most of them blurred together for Dave. It was mediocre food, a little dancing, a little glad-handing, and then he usually hit the door as fast as his feet could get him there. He hadn't expected to see Erin Strauss and her red wine colored strapless Nicole Miller gown tonight.

From the moment she walked into the room he only had eyes for her. He pulled her out of there and into his embrace the first opportunity he had. How excited was he that she wanted it as much as he did. She may have wanted it more. Dave knew he couldn’t really expect privacy but Hotch didn’t know how much he wanted to wring his neck right now.

“I'm doing one more circle around and then I'm leaving. I've got a headache; I need to get out of here. Come and join me for one last drink.”

“I'm right in the middle of something…I've got to finish this. I’ll be in a little while.”

“Are you sure everything’s OK? Is there something you need to tell me?”

“No.” Dave shook his head and smiled. “Just give me just a few minutes.”

“Right. I’ll have another drink.”

Dave nodded and watched him walk away. He disappeared again behind the wall. Erin smiled when he was once again on her.

“We need to stop.” She whispered.

“No baby, I don’t want to stop.”

“Can you imagine the look on Agent Hotchner’s face if he’d have caught us?”

“Erin…”

“You know where to find me.” She slipped out of his embrace, liking the way he reached for her. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

“I love the dress but can you wait for me without the dress.” Dave replied.

“You want the dress off; you take it off Agent Rossi.”

Dave reached for her again but Erin just laughed. She ran her fingers over his lips and then just walked away. He watched her go, leaning against the wall and fanning himself. Clenching his fist in frustration, Dave winced and looked down in his palm. He was still holding the diamond earring.

Slipping it into his inside jacket pocket, Dave took a deep breath and went back to the party. There were a few more things to do before quietly slipping out to finish what he started. No, she started it when she wore that dress. The woman knew what she did to him, but he planned a surprise for what he’d do to her. And to think Dave thought tonight would be unbearable. The only unbearable thing was counting the moments until she was in his arms again.

***


End file.
